


光光

by nxqw



Category: nxqw
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxqw/pseuds/nxqw





	光光

“王圆儿，过来，抱一抱”王菌楷坐在沙发上，看着忙来忙去帮他整理行李的王圆。 “别闹，你快去休息，好久都没睡好觉了吧”就差一点指尖划过王圆白色体恤的边缘。   
王菌楷沉着脸站起来走到王圆面前，微微蹲下手臂从王圆的腿弯间穿过，结结实实的来了一个熊抱。王圆震了一下立马习惯性的勾住王菌楷精瘦的腰，顺带着勾上了王菌楷的脖子。  
就这样直勾勾的盯着对方，鼻尖轻轻的似碰非碰。凹陷的皮质沙发一双干净白嫩的腿大张着，跨坐在另一双穿戴整齐的长腿上，两唇相贴，舌尖纠缠在一起，两人的唾液把对方的嘴唇弄的水润饱满。王菌楷伸着胳膊在王圆的臀瓣上揉捏。   
“宝宝，等一下，给你带了个礼物”王菌楷从沙发角落里摸出来一个盒子递给王圆。  
盒子上大大的写着:飞利浦脱毛仪 “王菌楷，你有病吧！你……你看我的腿、胳膊上的毛都被你弄…弄没有了，我一点都不刚了，你还送我这个干什么？”脱毛器仿佛开始烫手，王圆拿在手里不知往哪儿放。  
“还有一个地方没有弄呀”王菌楷说着说着手就抚上了王圆的大腿内侧。  
“啊……啊啊王菌楷，你好烦，我不要…我会不刚了！” “不会的，这里只有我才能看得到，你最刚了宝宝”  
浴室里，王圆坐在浴缸里，纤细的脚踝被王菌楷握在手里扳开了双腿，刚刚勾过的腰挤了进来。   
泡沫弄的王圆满身都是，他闭着眼不时的偷看一下，王菌楷格外的认真，他举着仪器一寸一寸的从小腹往下移。 王圆闭着眼，手指扣着浴缸边缘，喘着粗气。   
他有感觉了。   
蜷缩在王菌楷手里的阴茎，正慢慢的涨大变硬。  
“宝贝儿，再坚持一下，马上就好” 只是一两分钟的时间，可王圆觉得过了一个实际，太难捱了，酥酥麻麻的又不能给个痛快。  
“唔…王、王菌楷啊……我难受，我要…”   
“好了，宝贝”王菌楷的声音变得低沉颤抖。 已经硬了的性器周围没有了阴毛，干干净净再加上情欲的入侵，王浑身白里透粉，光溜溜的。脸颊和耳尖翻着红润。   
王菌楷抱着王圆几乎是冲出了浴室，陷进大床里，床头柜被拉来拿出润滑剂。他红着眼挤了一大块在指尖，边咬着王圆的耳朵边往股缝里送。   
舌头带着唾液描述着耳朵的形状，和穴口一样又湿又黏。 “圆圆，你好漂亮”“圆宝宝，以后我们都剃了好不好”  
“啊……嗯嗯…进来菌楷，嗯……啊可以了” 一条腿无力的摊在床上，另一条腿被王菌楷扛在肩膀。龟头挤进穴口的时候，王菌楷低着头在王圆白皙的小腿上留下一个个吻痕。   
茎身的抽插摩擦出白色的浊液，王圆弓着背小声的呜咽着，眼睛里充满了雾水和渴求。汗水顺着王菌楷垂下的刘海滴落在王圆的脖颈。   
一两个月没有见面了，两人的高潮来的都很快。   
王菌楷握紧手指，上上下下的快速撸动着王圆那根已经没有任何毛发簇拥的阴茎。 “嗯啊哥……别、不要了哥哥，我……我要射了”话音未落，王菌楷俯身在王圆的挺立乳头上咬了一口，王圆紧绷着身体，瞬间眼前一道白光，白浊的一股股的射了出来了，没有了稀疏的阴毛，精液全喷在了两人紧挨着的小腹。   
王菌楷低头吸允着王圆因为喘气微微张开的嘴，灵活的舌头缠在一起交换着唾液。他抬起王圆的腰，整根进入抽出来的时候只留下龟头在穴口，舔着王圆的耳垂，身下的速度却丝毫不减。   
“宝贝，你想我射哪里” 王圆刚刚发泄过，正是敏感的时候却又被按着腰狠狠地操弄。脑袋里一篇空白，哼了几声才从嘴里挤出一句话“要…射…射进来”   
早上起来的王菌楷发现王圆已经走了，他抓了抓头发转头看到了床头的便利贴。  
‘王菌楷！东西我带走了，你等着，下次！下次我也要让你和我一样！！！’   
王菌楷盯着“下次”两个字抿着嘴意味深长的笑了。


End file.
